


The First Morty

by MonoRose



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Drugs, Drunk Rick, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, High Rick, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by a theory on tumblr, Origin Story, emotional rick, he probably took other drugs tbh, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonoRose/pseuds/MonoRose
Summary: Rick reveals something important while emotionally drunk. Morty listens.





	The First Morty

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for angst and fluff. It's good though I swear. Happy endings.

The sound of light tapping upon the window panes drew Morty out of a drowsy slumber. He sat up sluggishly, rubbing at his eyes wearily before getting up to look outside his window, realizing that it was gently raining. Childishly he pressed his face up against the glass, so that his nose was squished into it endearingly. He rested the palms of his hands flat against the coolness of the window panes, on either side of his face. The steady rain continued to fall, clicking against the window and the roof in a comforting rhythm. 

 

Morty slowly slid away from the window, opting to make his way downstairs for a glass of water. He slipped down the creaking steps of the stairs with ease. Soon he found himself sleepily searching the cupboard for a cup when he noticed the artificial light seeping through the crack of the garage door. Morty wasn’t surprised, Rick often stayed up into the early hours of the morning working on a project. He was about to fill his cup up with water and sneak back upstairs when he heard something unusual. 

 

Crying. Loud heaving sobs. Pathetic, whiny, hopeless wails of despair. Morty froze in place at the faucet, the water overflowing his cup though he hardly noticed. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. That had to be something else, an alien perhaps. Rick didn’t cry.

 

Morty softly padded his way over to the door, cup abandoned in the sink, and pressed his ear and hands onto the cold wooden door. 

 

Rick’s voice slurred through, hiccups and heart wrenching sobs interrupting the words that were fumbled out carelessly. Morty couldn’t make out what the voice was saying through the door that muffled it, so he dared to be brave. He gently turned the knob and cracked the door open ever so slightly. 

 

The voice carried on with it's one sided conversation, clearly not noticing the presence of Morty eavesdropping. It was definitely Rick.

 

“Fu-Fuck. I’m sorry M-Morty.. Grandpa failed y-y-you. Y-You know, it shouldn’t have- Never had to be like this. W-Was all my fault.” Rick blubbered out in between heartbreaking whines. Morty’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and he opened the door a bit wider.

 

“I-I shoulda’ just-just left. The war- You guys? I don’t know. ..Better off without my stupid ass. Shouldn’t have come back, not so soon- Fuck.” Morty heard the familiar sloshing sound of Rick’s flask, and he finally decided to intervene.

 

Rick was a mess, lying in the middle of the garage floor, one hand desperately grasping onto his flask while the other was relentlessly yanking at his greasy blue hair. He looked up at the sound of Morty entering his space and his eyes widened briefly before his eyelids fell heavily once again.

 

“Wh-What are you doing in here Morty?” Rick asked through a strained whisper, looking away and biting down onto his lip harshly. Morty noticed his red rimmed eyes, the tears that were flowing freely from them. The snot that ran from his nose, his chapped lips. Sunken in cheeks and grayed skin. 

 

“-Wha-What were you talking about Rick?” Morty asked directly, walking fully into the garage now, shutting the door behind him with a click. 

 

Rick’s eyes shot open, fear overtaking his features. He shook slightly, turning his head away from Morty quickly. “Ff-fuck. Nothing, Morty, I’m fuckin- I-I-I’m drunk as shit. Wasted. Leave me alone.”

 

Morty frowned, walking up to Rick and looking down at him before slowly sitting beside the man, pulling his knees up to his chest and hugging them as he listened to Rick open up his flask again, downing its contents desperately. “R-Rick?”

 

The old man shifted beside him until he was sitting beside Morty, dizzily swaying in place. His long legs were sprawled out before him, and Morty noticed from the corner of his eye that Rick was digging his fingernails harshly into his thighs, through his pants. The flask laid forgotten by his side. 

 

“I-I.. Fuck. Morty y-you know I've done some pretty stupid shit in my life.” Rick stumbled out clumsily, face turned away from Morty as he spoke, his knuckles turning white from how hard he was clawing at himself. “M-Morty I- don’t hate me. Well, we might be past that point I guess-”

 

“I-I don’t hate you Rick.” Morty offered softly, his eyes straining to meet Rick’s, only to see the man was still stubbornly turned away. 

 

Rick sighed, moving his hands so that they were wringing around each other instead. His nails scratching the skin at his wrists with each new movement. “Y-You will then. Morty- You-” Rick choked up, tensing beside Morty before very quietly admitting, “You’re not my first Morty.”

 

It was Morty’s turn to tense up, his eyes went wide and his mouth fell open. He was surprised, but he wasn’t shocked. Deep down, he always knew. That he wasn’t Rick’s first Morty. He wanted to be angry, wanted to demand why Rick hadn’t told him. But instead he asked in a strained voice, “What happened to your first Morty?”

 

Rick seemed surprised by the genuine question, by the lack of anger. He had thought this would be the thing to make Morty snap, to make him furious. Rick finally looked his grandson in the eyes, and he saw a hint of fire, but more there was sadness, pity, and questions.

 

“I-I did. I- Fuck. It’s a long story Morty.”

 

“Does that matter?” Morty asked, a tiny bit of bite in his tone. Rick laughed it off.

 

“Fuck off. F-Fine. Okay…”

 

Morty relaxed as Rick began to speak, letting his voice put a vision in his mind of a life he never knew Rick had lived. Hadn’t known existed. Rick told him that he didn’t stay away from his family for twenty years, but rather about a handful of years. When he came back, Morty had just been born. Beth of course immediately accepted Rick back into their lives despite everything, and he would come and go. He explained to Morty that there was an intergalactic war going on, of which he was heavily involved in. Morty knew this of course, from Birdperson and from the entire jailing incident. So sometimes, Rick would be gone for months on end dealing with the war. His only safe haven was with his family. It was like this for a decade.

 

It was at this point that Rick turned away from Morty again, that he started sniffling and his words broke. The galactic federation had found out about Rick’s hideout, they took the family hostage when Rick was away, and Rick tried to save them. He tried to meet their demands, was going to give himself up to them, when they had brutally murdered his entire family before his eyes. Summer had been thirteen. Morty had only been ten years old. 

 

Rick was a mess now, he turned his back away from Morty in shame, but Morty shushed him and gently rubbed slow circles along his boney spine in an effort to comfort him. 

 

“T-Today’s the anniversary…” Rick mumbled after a few minutes, his breathing slightly back in control. “I-I just wanted to get wasted, to get away from all this emotional crap. Didn’t- Didn’t work did it?”

 

Morty frowned, humming as he felt Rick relax slightly. Rick circled around again, surprising Morty when he threw his arms around him. “I swear, I- I will do my best to protect you. Y-You are my Morty. Not my original, but you are mine now. A-A-And that’s all that matters.”

 

Tears welled up in Morty’s eyes, and he wrapped his arms around his grandpa lovingly, tucking his head in the nook of his neck. “Th-Thank you.”

 

They held onto each other for awhile, until Rick finally pulled away. He seemed to have recomposed himself, and he stood up, offering Morty a hand. Morty took it and shook out his legs which had admittedly grown numb to sitting in the same position for so long.

 

“Now get the f-fuck to bed, damn M-M-Morty it’s like, fucking three in the goddamn morning.” Rick grunted with a playful smile on his face.

 

“Aw geez, alright Rick, whatever you say.” Morty whined with a smile of his own.

 

Rick placed a hand on Morty’s shoulder before he could walk off however, “Hey Morty… Uhm. Thanks. F-For being there for me and shit. I guess.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll be there tomorrow when I find you passed out drunk  on the garage floor too Rick.”

 

“Jesus- Fuck off already then you little turd.”

 

Morty slept peacefully that night, and Rick ended up finding his bed before blacking out.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Based off this theory by Tumblr user losttr3asur3... https://rick-and-morty-theories.tumblr.com/post/165277889282/losttr3asur3-i-have-a-theory-on-why-rick-was
> 
> Also if you want a continuation of this (Like getting into gruesome details of Rick's backstory ehehee) let me know fo sho. :D
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed. Leave kudos and comments~!


End file.
